Hetlaia Families: Paxoi
by Angelpie354
Summary: Info below :P


OK THIS IS NOT M-PREG FIRST OFF. Second this is a totally fictional piece, I do not own Hetalia, Greece, or Tureky…. But I do own Paxoi, their son. If not obvious yet this is a TurkeyxGreece story. DO NOT LIKE YAOI DO NOT READ! For all my fellow yaoi fangirls who are still here enjoy ;P.

'_A light…. It's blinding me….. It's dark, yet light….' _I slowly opened my eyes and saw my room, all the blinding light was just the rays of the sun shining through my window.

"He always opens that window way too early, I can never get any sleep with a big, fat, bright natural light on." I mumbled to myself while rubbing my eyes.

I slid out of bed and let my bang, which was way longer than the rest of my bangs, droop over my eye. I quickly put on my skinny jeans and my sweatshirt. I pulled the hood tighter so you couldn't see much of my hair, with the exceptions for my bangs. Most people would call this a gothic or emo look, but I just never really talked so it's more of a mysterious look I guess. Then, I started to go downstairs so I could get something to eat.

"DAMN IT GREECE HOW MANY TIMES DO I HSVE TO TELL YOU I LIKE MY EGGS SCRAMMBLED." My father, Turkey, yelled at my… other father, Greece. This fight was no different than any other fight they had. It was meaningless and stupid, but they fought over it anyway.

"I know that's how you like your eggs, which is why I made them sunny-side up." Greece said looking up from his newspaper with an evil smirk.

"YOU ARE SUCH AN ASS YOU KNOW THAT! DO YOU JUST DO THIS BECAUSE YOU ENJOY WATCHING ME THROW A FIT! YOU KNOW WHAT-" Turkey went on….. and on. This made Greece sigh, put down his newspaper, and stand up. He walked over towards Turkey and stood over him.

"HEY ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING YOU-" Turkey was interrupted by Greece quickly snatching Turkey's tie and pulling him up into a kiss. Soon enough Turkey was standing up and, being a few inches taller than Greece, became the seme, as both of them described to me once before. The kiss started to become rougher and by the looks of it had tongue. I had to look away before I barfed. It was just part of the morning routine, they fight, they kiss, and I get totally grossed out.

"Oh god, please stop before I lose my appetite for breakfast." I said with not much emotion. I never had much emotion in my voice anyway.

They broke off their kiss with Greece panting a little. He never had much stamina for that sort of thing.

"Paxoi, I'm sorry we didn't hear you come down." He said whipping a bit of spit off of his face.

" Yeah." I said with a dead expression. _'You never do.'_ I thought to myself. It was like they had a script for this entire morning. All I wanted to do was yell at them saying that the reason you don't hear me is because you are too busy yelling to hear my footsteps and you are too busy making-out to feel my presence. I knew I would never say it all though, I still don't know why though.

"Do you want me to make you something for breakfast Paxoi." Greece said with a bright and warming smile.

"Yeah, thanks Greece." I said sighing and sitting at the table. I've always called my dads by their first name, ever since I can remember.

"No problem." He said with a half grin and looked back at the stove. He was depressed again and I knew it. For as long as I could remember calling Greece by his first name made him feel depressed. I'm guessing it's because it made him think that I thought of him as just someone you knew instead of a family member. When I called Turkey by his first name I got lectured so instead I really don't say much so I can avoid them name. It was all too much of a pain to deal with.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you." Greece said putting the plate of scrambled eggs in front of me while getting a few evil looks from Turkey. "We are going to a reunion with the other countries and we're all bring our kids so you have to go too Paxoi." Greece continued while washing the dishes.

I stopped eating for a second and said "Why do I have to go. If you don't remember all that well I'm not the most sociable kid out there."

"This is a great opportunity to come out of your shell and make friends. You're going and that's that." Greece said finishing off the dishes. Great now he was starting to sound like a mother. That's just wrong.

"Whatever, I'm just going to be as unsociable as usual so don't expect me to come home with ten new friends or anything." I said throwing my dish in the sink. I walked upstairs ignoring any of the bickering that Turkey decided to start now that I was gone.

"The other countries and their kids, I wonder if they will be anything like our family." I said to myself, but then shook my head. That's impossible I think my parents are the only parents in the world who find a way to argue on every existing subject. Sigh, I wonder if they will ever realize that they are the reason that I'm so unsociable and hidden.

After a while of sitting in my room looking out my window I started to think about something, something that I thought of a lot now a days. It was my sexuality. I've never been attracted neither girls nor boys, probably because I was isolated from society. I already knew that my fathers were gay, that was pretty damn obvious, but I still can't figure out what sexuality I am. For a while I thought I was going to become gay because both my fathers were. Though once I brought it up to my them I got a long and harsh lecture from them why you are either born gay, straight, or Bi, you don't just become gay. It was all too much of a hassle to think about, but in the end I thought about it. Day after day I thought about it.

"Paxoi! Get down here, we are going out." Turkey yelled from downstairs.

"Well I don't want to. I hate going outside unless it's important." I said back. It was true though I never liked it outside unless it was a dire emergency.

"It is important! All you ever do is hide away in your room! You need to get out more, meet new people." Turkey said. I could sense that he was losing his patients.

"And that's exactly what I hate doing the most." I said. Though it was all pointless, he was going to lose this fight just like he lost every other fight he had with Turkey. So, admitting defeat, I sighed and left my room.

"PAXOI IF YOU DON'T COME DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW SO HELP ME I WILL-" Turkey was cut off by seeing Paxoi walking down the stairs. "Good, now let's go." He continued while I just sighed and followed along.

Greece sat in the car and waited for us. Once he saw us he gave us a smile that pretty much said 'I can't believe you actually convinced him to come along'. Once we got in, he started the car and we were off to the store, where the people were. I already missed my isolated room, which was away from the world and all of the annoying people that inhabit it. I looked out my car window and watched the trees pass by they were bright green and lively. The wind blew through them and made them look so full of life. I stuck my head out the window to feel the wind, but held tightly to my hood. There was no way in hell I was letting it fly off because of the wind, so only my bangs blew around a bit. Sometimes I look at the trees and think, wouldn't it be nice to be as full of life as they are, but then laugh to myself thinking that a tree is more lively than I am.

"Pull your head back in you idiot, you're going to get hit by something!" Turkey yelled back at me. I did as he said and put my head back in. Soon enough we were in the parking lot and I was depressed again because I really didn't want to be around anyone. I got up out of the car and walked into the store with my fathers. After a little walking around I heard a really annoying voice that made me cringe at the sound of it.

"Come on you two get excited the store is like the most awesome place ever! It's totally like an adventure dudes!" The girl said while flailing her arms around like a moron. Two little boys stood near her with unchanged, unamused facial expressions. If it wasn't for the different colored kimonos, I think they are kimonos at least, I would have thought one of the two were a clone.

"We aren't excited to be here onee-san. Now lets get the groceries for papa and daddy." The two little boys said in unison. I guess they were supposed to be getting groceries for their parents and the older sister was supposed to be looking after her younger brothers. I'm starting to think that the younger brothers are here watching over the older sister, though. The girl turned my way and saw that I was staring at her I looked straight into her blue eyes behind her glasses, she gave a big grin and waved at me. I kept my oh so dead expression on and waved back. The little boys looked over at me, bowed in unison, and dragged their sister away.

"Paxoi! Come on we need to hurry up!" Greece called over to me and I ran over to him. I looked back and the girl and her brothers were long gone. I let out a loud sigh and thought to myself for a bit. If that's what girls are normally like I don't think I want to be attracted to them. She was loud, stupid, and obnoxious. I really couldn't stand people like that, so happy-go-lucky and full of energy. She was the type of person that could become friends with anyone and everyone she meets. She was my exact opposite and that's what I hated the most.

After a getting everything that we needed we waited on line. Greece and Turkey started fighting about random nonsense again. As the argument got louder and louder I just stood to there and watched, feeling no emotion toward my bickering parents.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT TAKING ALL THREE OF US TO THE STORE LIKE A HAPPY FAMILY WAS A RETARDED IDEA!" Turkey yelled at Greece and quickly pointed to me. "AS YOU CAN SEE NEITHER HIM NOR I ARE ENJOY THIS LITTLE FAMILY TRIP!"

"WELL I'M SORRY FOR ACTUALLY TRYING TO BRING OUR FAMILY A LITTLE CLOSER!" Greece spat back at Turkey. This made me surprised though because normally would make a quiet and calm argument, but never raised his voice. I always thought it was just his laziness.

"TSK YOU SHOULD BE BECAUSE WHENEVER WE ARE TOGETHER LIKE THIS WE ARGUE EVEN MORE THAN WE USUALLY DO!" He yelled back, not at all shocked that Greece was raising his voice.

I sighed and look over to my right and saw the girl and the two little boys from earlier. They were standing there with paper bags in their hands, but while the boys kind of just looked away pretending that they weren't seeing anything, the girl just stand their wide eyed. Her mouth gaped a little in shock, my guess is that she has never seen people fight like that before. She looked away from the fight and straight at me, the pitiful look in her eyes told me that she understood why I was so dark looking and anti-social. For a split second she understood what it felt like to be me. She lipped to me something that surprised me _'everything is going to be ok'_, then gave me a small grin and pushed her brothers along. Maybe I misjudged her, maybe she wasn't all as bad as I thought. After a few seconds of watching her walk away I turned my attention back to the fight.

Turkey looked around and saw all the attention they were pulling towards them and gritted through his teeth "We will finish this when we get home." He grabbed some of the groceries and started to walk away.

"Fine by me!" Greece said grabbing some more of the groceries.

I sighed, yet again, grabbed the rest of the groceries, and followed my parents out of the store and into the car. It was just another day, just like yesterday and the day before that. It was just another repetitive day in my boring life.


End file.
